In the past years, we have been characterizing the spectral pattern of several types of brain tumors, either directly in patients by MRS & MRI, or by high-field multinuclear NMR spectrocopy of their biopsies, whether intact biopsies or cytoplasmic extracts, in the hope of finding a tumor marker. Currently, our approach is not to try to find a single marker, but to use the whole spectrum to assess the diagnosis and prognosis of brain tumors. Thus, we are currenlty collaborating in a multicenter project funded by the European Communities whose main attempt is to use NMR spectra as a diagnostic tool. Also, we have been using rats as an animal model for the brain tumors. The MRI accessory recently purchased from NMRFAM will be used in the recording of images and localized NMR spectra of the brain tumors in animal models, providing us with a large spectral database that will be used in the evaluation of neural networks as a diagnostic tool.